Static analysis (also call white box testing) analyzes software system code for dependencies without relying on any external resources or dynamic events. When analyzing software system code such as JavaScript™, static analysis can detect anti-patterns (i.e., inefficiencies) in the code, and replace the detected anti-patterns with alternate code that implements best coding practices (i.e., evolving sets of rules used by developers to improve the quality of software).
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.